different_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith Parker
Zenith is the main protagonist of the series, she is also the oldest child and daughter of the Parker Family. She is also the only child in the family to have a job, but her jobs are more often inconsistent. Profile Description Zenith has a dark olive-brown, messy pixie haircut, a pair of green eyes and a tannish-peach skin. She wears piercings, and always wears an amulet to control her forms like her siblings. Zenith is always wearing a seafoam green diamond themed shirt and long gray purple pants. Like her family members, Zenith has a tattoo of a wolf on the top part of her back. As a wolf, she is shown to have a size of an average female adult wolf, being shorter than her brother Ike. She has a pointed snout. Zenith is a stoic, highly stressed out individual who always wanted to find a purpose of her life, one of this factors is because she has inconsistent amount of temporary jobs, the most common ones being a barista, mailman, salesman and a cafe waiter. Because of these jobs, she is shown to have a lot of talents yet poor scheduling, therefore meeting her friends Aki and Yuki Hatsukoi. She is shown to have a very stressed out behavior due to her disliking her jobs, and has a cynical view of her working life. She has a temper which very few people has experienced. Zenith, as the oldest sister loves her siblings, hoping that they never get captured as much as their flashbacks. If she is not working, she would sit and watch TV or hang out with her boyfriend Dales. Other than her family and her boyfriend Dales, she barely shows any sign of affection towards others. She is also shown to be a lazy yet effective sister, and sometimes refuses to take part of an event due to her laziness, but if she is not lazy she could actually achieve something good. Zenith also shows a fear of horror movies, despite her species is also supernatural. Background Zenith was born as the oldest daughter and child of Mr and Mrs Parker, and Ike, Harpy and Pierre's older sister. Because she is the oldest, she has gotten more trauma of getting captured as a werewolf than her younger siblings, and due to this she hopes none of them gets as traumatized as her own past. One time when Zenith was 8 years old, her father brought her and her family (except her youngest brother Pierre and her mother) to a different dark forest to have fun or hunt for preys. As Zenith wandered around, she eventually bumped into a light beige wolf with a giant scar on his face. She got threatened and had a feeling that he is somewhat 'related' to her family. She has gone through more bullying and teasing about her species being different than all of her siblings as well. Zenith used to date a girl named Evelyn back in high school, but they break up silently after their prom night, where Zenith messed up their first kiss so badly that she vomited all over Evelyn, slowly after causing the latter's mouth to bleed. Zenith then stuffed a bunch of chocolates into Eve's bloody mouth in the ladies' bathroom, which she later clogged the toilet and causing the two of them to be completely covered with vomit, blood and toilet water at the same time. After this incident, Zenith and Eve broke up and she has never seen her again. Going into adulthood makes her feel better because fewer people really bothered about her. But her incapability of getting a permanent job, horrible past and such causes her to struggle to find a life goal. Zenith met Dales when going to an amusement park with her friends Aki and Yuki, where Dales forgot his ticket and Zenith has an extra. Dales' affection to her causes her to appreciative as he wants to know more about her and started their relationship shortly after that. Trivia * She dislikes having long hair, having to have remained her hairstyle since she was 13. * Zenith's favorite decade in the 20th century is the 1920's. ** She is also revealed to like old shows that are in black and white. * Zenith is referenced from a mixed between Luna Loud and Zoe Baker from both Loud House and Resident Evil 7. ** Zenith referenced Luna's haircut and the fact that she has piercings. ** She referenced Zoe's (somewhat) cynical behavior mostly. Since both of them are living in a surrounding where they are often depressed and is seeking for help. * She has a list of temporary jobs. These being a: barista, mailman, mall cop, scout, bartender, a high school's hall monitor (once), busker, security guard and dancer. * Zenith was originally nicknamed 'Belle', then 'Zelle' in earlier versions. * Among her siblings, Zenith easily stands out from the rest, due to the fact that: ** She is the main protagonist and is the oldest among them. ** She is the only sibling to have a tattoo. ** Zenith is the only known sibling to have an ex. ** Zenith is bisexual, having a girlfriend before Dales, unlike her other siblings which are heterosexual instead. ** She is the only sibling to have at least a job. ** Zenith has been through more traumatic events than any of her siblings. ** She is the only sibling to have seen her grandfather and his death. ** Out of all of the Parker siblings, Zenith is shown to be the most depressive understandingly. ** She is the only Parker who often rejects her date Dales due to her will of being independent, however as things get tougher, she eventually gives in to him. * When confirming the positions, Yandy confirms that Zenith is a delta werewolf. * Due to Zenith's jobs, it is revealed that she has a lot of talents, including the fact that: ** She knows how to play drums but with empty paint buckets in her busker job. ** Zenith knows how to balance a 3 scoop tall ice cream. ** She is also unbelievably strong, as she can literally carry a thousand more clothing than people surrounds her. ** She knows how to make latte without even looking at it. ** Even though she has only been a hall monitor once, she knows exactly everyone in the school, this could be also because Harpy and Pierre, her younger siblings share the same school she worked in. ** She is also shown to be very tough, as she can defeat a buff thief when she worked as a security guard. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Main Category:LGBT